


Пироманы

by lachance



Category: Gintama
Genre: Class 3-Z Ginpachi-sensei, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 00:58:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3876388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lachance/pseuds/lachance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Шинске хочет взорвать школу.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пироманы

Скуки в голосе Шинске хватило бы на десяток таких, как Гинпачи-сенсей, но Камуи все равно казалось, что даже его сутулая спина над ним насмехается.

– Гексоген и ТЭН – кристаллические порошки, нитроглицерин… вы не самоубийцы, а для тротила эта, с позволения сказать, смесь слишком воняет. Есть идеи о том, что вам, паре идиотов, пытаются продать?

– Тетрил? – Каваками почесал переносицу, приподняв дужку очков, и спокойно посмотрел на Шинске.

– Ударь по нему своей гитарой, – Такасуги негромко рассмеялся и сделал какой-то приглашающий жест рукой, – тетрилу хватил двух килограмм, если взорвется – плохо будет всем, если нет… ну, ты все еще должен мне денег.

Низо нахмурился и на всякий случай отступил на шаг назад. Каваками снял очки и потер кончиками пальцев воспаленные веки, прежде чем вопросительно посмотреть на Камуи, так и наблюдающего за развернувшимся спором с беззлобным любопытством. 

– Страна самураев, – он вздохнул, разводя руками, и Шинске прищурился, глядя в отражении на тонком стекле на его тонкие белые ладони, – даже наебать некого. Вы будете брать или нет?

– Три килограмма кошачьего наполнителя по цене крыла от вертолета? Уволь.

Шинске вышел из комнаты, даже не посмотрев в его сторону.

– Ваш приятель всегда такой нервный? – Камуи с любопытством склонил голову к плечу. Абуто рядом с ним безмолвно и очень выразительно хрустнул костяшками пальцев. – Мне, знаете ли, большого труда стоило…

Каваками вдруг стиснул зубы и, зажмурившись, врезал прямо по центру холщового мешка, вполне допуская, что хруст кристаллической смеси под кулаком будет последним звуком, который он услышит, но ничего не произошло. 

*

Зачем Шинске вообще понадобилась взрывчатка, Бансай старался не задумываться. Мир уже умер и пора уничтожить его прогнившую оболочку, – бла-бла-бла на тридцать минут, – к слову, кто-нибудь вообще готовился к этой контрольной? Такасуги стоило именовать мистером Последовательность, но его это не беспокоило, а Бансай и вовсе не привык спрашивать себя о таких вещах, принимая решения приятеля на веру и принимая его таким, какой он есть. В этом мог бы быть определенный род уважения, но, но самом деле, все было гораздо проще – он, в отличие от Шинске, в своих решениях был последователен до самого конца.

– Опять связываться с Сакамото – паршивая идея.

– Связываться с уродцами из Харусаме было паршивой идеей.

– Не занудствуй, – Шинске только отмахнулся, гибко потягиваясь всем телом, кажется, нисколько не беспокоясь о том, что на белой форменной рубашке останутся зеленые разводы от травы, – не тебе эта девица, как ее, Муцу? Будет ебать мозги следующие два месяца.

– Да, он умеет выбирать себе друзей.

– В отличие от вас обоих, – от уровня жизнелюбия на узком лице Тацумы – помянешь демона – начинало подташнивать через две с половиной минуты, Бансай засекал, – и я готов помочь тебе с хлопушками, если возьмешь в долю. За пятьдесят процентов я даже Муцу и ее инженерный гений к тебе не подпущу.

Шинске приподнялся на локте и прищурился, глядя на него со смесью любопытства и брезгливости, и эта смесь казалась взрывоопасной сама по себе.

– В какую долю, Сакамото? Долю мозгов нашего дорогого учителя на стене? Рассыпающихся кирпичей? Взрывной волны?

– Он всерьез решил школу подорвать? – Тацума безмятежно улыбнулся, глядя в этот раз только на Бансая, и тот равнодушно посмотрел в ответ, пожимая плечами.

– Он хочет уничтожить этот прогнивший мир.

– Это я уже слышал, – он отмахнулся, – так что взрывать будем, ребятки?

– А в тебе альтруизм проснулся? Денег у нас нет.

– Отработаете, – в улыбке прорезалось что-то хищное, – есть у меня пара счетов с вашими приятелями Харусаме…

Шинске вспомнил тонкое, красивое лицо Камуи. И мордоворота за его спиной. У него самого такого не было, и это вызывало некоторую смутную зависть. 

– Можем попытаться подорвать этих уродцев вместе с кабинетом химии.

*

Камуи ждал его у ворот. На этот раз он был один.

Шинске негромко сказал Низо и Бансаю идти вперед, и чуть помедлил, позволяя мальчишке приноровиться к его неспешному шагу, пойти рядом плечом к плечу.

– Мне нравятся люди, которых не получается обмануть, – негромко проговорил он, щурясь на подступающий к кронам деревьев закат, – ты мне нравишься. Может, еще сможем сработаться?

– Твоими методами не обмануть и ребенка. За кого ты меня держишь?

– Читал твою метрику, – Камуи гибко пожал плечами, негромко рассмеявшись и искоса глядя на него, но повязка толком не позволяла разглядеть выражение лица – только рисунок губ, сложившихся в глумливую насмешку, – а там сплошь разбитые стекла и походы к школьному психологу.

– И тогда ты решил подсунуть мне вместо взрывчатки шипучку для пунша? – Шинске с любопытством склонил голову к плечу, чуть замедляя шаг, чтобы оказаться хоть в паре дюймов, но за спиной. 

– Думал, ты идиот, – Камуи невозмутимо кивнул, – такой же, как все эти люди.

Для того, чтобы с силой ударить ладонью в основание шеи, пришлось сделать шаг назад, иначе не хватило бы пространства для маневра. Камуи споткнулся, дезориентированный, и в это мгновение Шинске успел заломить ему руки и повалить лицом прямо в пыльную траву, мстительно отмечая, что он проехался щекой по паре острых мелких камней. 

Камуи пару раз дернулся, но потом он навалился сверху, ставя колено на позвоночник, и наклонился, проговаривая в самое ухо:

– Так вот, ты ошибся.

А потом расслышал тихий, заглушенный травой, прерываемый глухим кашлем смех.

– Ты не слышал Гинпачи-сенсея? Никаких драк на территории школы.

– Я и не дерусь, – Шинске ухмыльнулся, перенося вес тела на колено, следя, впрочем, за тем, чтобы не додавить, не сломать ребро, да и просто не причинить лишнего вреда, – я собираю долги.

– Что?

– Обещал одному нашему общему другу врезать тебе посильнее, – он зарылся пальцами в яркие пряди и потянул в сторону, вынуждая Камуи повернуть голову, чтобы рассмотреть свежие ссадины – следы камней, – кажется, на этом все.

Он поднялся на ноги и отряхнулся, а потом протянул руку, чтобы помочь Камуи встать. Тот перевернулся на спину и, секунду помедлив, схватился за протянутую ладонь.

– И раз с долгами покончено, – мягко проговорил он, отходя на шаг назад, – что ты там говорил о командной работе?..

*

За долгие годы светлой дружбы Шинске научился различать в обычно невозмутимом взгляде Бансая все оттенки недоумения и недовольства.

– Харусаме. Камуи. Тот самый Камуи, который пытался подсунуть нам какую-то дрянь вместо заказа?

– Он забавный, – Такасуги постучал пальцами по столешнице и перевел взгляд на лист с результатами теста по истории, – и умеет отдавать долги.

Бансай вздохнул, садясь на свое место и отворачиваясь. Из наушников, висящих на шее, ревел какой-то искаженный крошечными динамиками пост-рок, что придавало реальности привычный оттенок гнилого сюрреализма. Шинске закрыл глаза, представляя, что еще неделя подготовки, и от этого класса ничего не останется. От этой школы ничего не останется. От скуки на лице их учителя ничего не останется, и строители будут долго разбирать обломки, прежде чем на месте школы останется медленно зарастающий бурьяном пустырь.

Бансай снова обернулся, положив локоть на его парту, и собирался было что-то сказать, но Шинске не позволил – закрыл ему рот ладонью, не давая произнести ни слова.

– Будет весело, – быстро проговорил он, – будет громко. Тебе понравится.

А потом протянул руку и стащил с лица приятеля темные очки. Взгляд Бансая без темных стекол казался каким-то затуманенным и все еще недоуменным.

– Харусаме, – снова проговорил он, отнимая чужую ладонь от своего рта, но продолжая сжимать в руке гибкие пальцы, – мне не нравится, как ты звучишь, когда рядом появляется кто-то из Харусаме.

Шинске сначала мягко улыбнулся, а потом вдруг расхохотался. И сжал его ладонь в ответ.

– Справимся – сходим на концерт этой твоей певички. Нет, не так, – он помотал головой и склонился к Бансаю, шепча в самое ухо: – Справимся – и я позволю тебе самому на мне сыграть.

На его лице не отразилось ничего – на нем никогда ничего не отражалось, – но ладонь, сжимающая его пальцы, вдруг показалась Шинске горячей. А потом Бансай кивнул, свободной рукой отнимая у него свои очки, и отвернулся, не произнося более ни слова.

Шинске потянулся и привычно закинул ноги на парту – прямо поверх листов с неудачной контрольной. Оглядевшись, он убедился в том, что и так знал – Камуи с беззлобной улыбкой наблюдал за их перепалкой с самого начала, что до безмятежной гримасы Тацумы, то ее не заморозила бы и ядерная зима.

– Сегодня по плану должны бы быть интегралы, но мне лень, – привычку Гинпачи-сенсея говорить с набитым ртом тоже хотелось стереть чем угодно, хоть взрывом с лица чертового прогнившего мира, – поэтому давайте немного поговорим об эпохе Камакура, Такасуги, убери ноги со стола, и «Повести о доме Тайра», серьезно, Такасуги, иначе мне придется зажать в своем кулаке твою Поднебесную четырех морей.

Кажется, Бансай поперхнулся, впрочем, для того, чтобы отслеживать его реакции, Шинске слишком удивился сам.


End file.
